In some applications, it is necessary to connect a tube to a housing member to provide a high pressure fluid tight connection. For example, in reciprocating piston air compressors, it is necessary to connect an air outlet tube to a cylinder head. For safety reasons, the connection between the tube and the compressor head must be capable of withstanding air pressures higher than the maximum rated compressor output pressure. In the past, a compression filling has been used to attach a tube to a compressor cylinder head. The standard compression fitting comprises a brass ring or sleeve which fits onto the tube end and a brass nut having a tapered internal surface for engaging the sleeve. As the nut is threaded into a tapped hole in the cylinder head, the tapered internal surface compresses the sleeve into the tube to form a fluid tight seal capable of withstanding high pressures. In some compressors, the brass compression ring or sleeve has been replaced with a silicon rubber ring. However, both types of compression fittings are expensive to manufacture and to install in the cylinder head. A major part of the cost results from the need to form a threaded opening in the cylinder head to receive the brass compression fitting nut. Further, securing the compression fitting to the cylinder head requires expensive manual labor.